Life is Never Easy
by Zeon of the Twilight Blade
Summary: The sequel to Comfort in the Arms of Darkness.There will be fluff, adventure, and things of that nature.
1. Chapter 1

Life is Never Easy

A/N Hell hath frozen over children; I'm back with a shiny Sequel to Comfort in the Arms of Darkness!

Raise your hands, who here thought this would happen?

**Sees no hands raised**

Neither did I, but my Muse told me to get cracking, after all, Teen Titans has been canceled, so Fan fiction is the only way for TT lovers to get their fix, I decided to come back.

I may have to pull out and go to third person this time though, last was a Romance centric story, this will have romance, but it would be harder to convey my story just through first person.

Oh, and if the last one was AU, it goes without saying that this one is huh?

---------------------------------------

Chapter 1- Just another Tuesday

---------------------------------------

Robin woke to the sound of laughter by his door.

He quickly grabbed his mask and put it on

He identified the laughter as Raven's, the truth was, she had a very pleasant laugh, and she had not been shy about letting it out in the last month since Beastboy and her had defeated Trigon.

She would wear normal clothes every now and then too, and she had become even more adept with her powers as well, now that she could control, and have, emotion without Trigon causing trouble.

It seemed like all the titans were much happier since that incident.

Raven was learning hand to hand combat from Robin, even though she didn't really need it, and she was getting pretty good too, she got Robin to sweat a couple times.

Robin got out of the bed and changed into his uniform, noting how many he had left before he had to clean a few.

He pulled on his gloves and looked at himself in the mirror next to the closet.

…He zipped up his fly, glad that he looked.

Robin sighed, it was Tuesday, not that Tuesday was ever special, no day was for him really.

He went though the door into the hallway, by the time he made it out no one was there, Raven, and whoever had made her laugh were long gone.

He shook his head and chuckled softly.

Raven was also much more social, no longer really quiet during their rides in the C-car, she was just as talkative as the rest of the group now.

Beastboy couldn't be any happier either, he just seemed to care more and more for the formerly dark girl, and if someone hit her in combat, he was all over them.

Starfire liked the change too, she now had someone that she got along with well, and that didn't mind having girl talk with her.

Cyborg hadn't really expressed an opinion. But he seemed to like the new Raven well too.

Robin himself liked the new her as well, even though that officially made him the broodiest of the group, but he was okay with that.

He felt that she was still holding onto some darkness in her, something for when she was alone, but she really had brightened up so much that you would hardly believe she was the same girl.

Robin walked down the hall to the elevator; he got in and pressed the floor kitchen/recreation area.

He rode along quietly, the elevator was free from annoying elevator music, there was no sound but the gears turning to lift the elevator.

Raven had taken to so many hobbies, and she had an advantage in the fact that she rarely slept, it used to be because of Trigon, but she had just gotten used to going long hours without sleep.

She was leaning various things from all the members of the team, and they all happily taught her.

The doors opened quickly and Robin walked into the kitchen, no other members were there.

He looked over the counter; no one was playing the game station.

"Hello?" He said in a normal tone.

No one called back, but he saw a small note on the table now that looked.

Robin 

_Gone out to do rounds, go ahead and rest, we can handle it, last night's fight was pretty rough on you._

_Love,_

_The team._

Robin scratched his head and winced, he touched a wound, "Ow."

He shook his head, last night had been pretty hard on him, there were some odd black shadows attacking a bank, should have been easy, but he got roughed up pretty bad.

He sat down on the couch, and put his head back, staring up at the ceiling.

He wasn't too worried, Raven or Cyborg took command when he was resting, and he had learned to trust them more lately.

He closed his eyes, they were trust worthy, and he fell asleep quickly.

----------------------------

"How about this one?" Raven held up a dress.

"I dunno, doesn't go with her eyes." Cyborg said contemplatively, looking at the dark blue dress Raven was holding.

"I like the green one!" Beastboy said happily, as he sorted through some racks of dresses, not even giving a second thought to the fact he was a male in the dress department in the mall.

Starfire watched as her friends clamored over various dresses for her, they had all saved the clerk from a theft, and he insisted they take a dress as a reward.

Starfire was about to decline, but Raven agreed before Star had a chance.

And so she watched them all chatter, they were trying to help her with Robin, in fact, Beastboy had been planning something ever since he and Raven had become an item.

Beastboy smiled at Raven and she gave him a peck on the cheek, it was funny, he still blushed every time she kissed him.

Starfire smiled, they were such a cute couple, she was a little jealous of them in a way, but they had earned what they had, the story that the two of them had told had been incredible, but in the end, it made sense.

Raven was dressed in street clothes today; it was almost a day off for all of them, nothing but petty crime on a day like this, just another Tuesday.

"I don't know, Flame Red might look nice on Star." Cyborg said to the others with mixed reactions.

"I still like blue." Raven said.

"Green." Beastboy chipped in.

"Oh that's just because you are green man." Cyborg said to the changeling.

"No! Dude! Star would look nice in Green, Robin's tongue would hit the floor!"

"Blue and he would be captivated forever." Raven said, jabbing Beastboy in the arm playfully.

Cyborg shook his head, " Red, guys love a red dress."

Starfire shook her head and giggled softly to herself, watching them was entertaining if nothing else.

-----------------------------------

"_Master, as I promised, I have succeeded in saving the girls soul from the abyss."_

"Good…have you found a host?" 

"_Not yet master, we must find someone who is weak willed, but has a personality much like hers was, it's not an easy task being that her personality is so strong willed by nature."_

"_Keep at it…I await your good news."_

"_Yes Master, I will not fail you."_

_It was just another Tuesday._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, welcome back, I've missed TT writing, I hope some of my old reviews are still around.

But I'll be taking new reviewers of course.


	2. Chapter 2

Life is Never Easy

A/N: I know, I know, don't say it, I'm a mean evil person, who has let a story fall by the wayside for several months.

I am sorry but Jeez guys and gals REVIEW!

Seriously, artists need reviews, and writing is an art form, you have no one to blame but yourselves for my lack of motivation (And maybe a little blame could be placed on my Ex…but she is no longer mine, thus the ex.)

And since it has been such a long time, I should remind you that this is a sequel to the story "Comfort in the Arms of Darkness".

If you haven't read it, please do, it has its share of mistakes and typo's, but I still like it quite a lot, it's in my profile.

Again, reviews…did I mention that?

Much to everyone's dismay though, I'm going to have to draft an OC soon, someone to be Terra's host, sorry folks, that's the way the ball bounces

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 - Everybody's talkin' at me

---------------------------------------------

Robin sighed as he sat on the couch in front of the game station, he wasn't in the mood to play, and it wasn't his thing to play alone. He wasn't watching TV, because whenever he got interested in a show, he'd always have to leave it for some reason or another.

He hated downtime, plain and simple, but the other's were right, he could really use the rest, at the moment, he was thinking, thinking about all that happened between BB and Raven, and of course, thinking how quiet it was without the others around.

He also thought that the titan's tower was needlessly huge sometimes, but there was more than one reason for that, the biggest was to confuse attackers, most didn't know which floor held what, and thus, could not formulate a good assault, and stood a much lower chance of defeating them.

He considered watching TV, it was Tuesday, and crime in the city always seemed low on Tuesday, the others would be able to handle it, and he did need his rest.

But he featured it as best not to, after all, if a crime happened to be reported on the TV he knew he'd be out of there in a flash, injured or not, Robin felt like he knew himself way to well for his own damn good, but then other days he felt like a stranger

---

They had all finally decided on a lovely royal blue dress after Starfire had tried them all on.

The Tamerrainian girl was blushing the entire time, wondering what in the world her friend wanted her to have a dress for, it was not practical for battle in the least, and she had no other to please with…it?

She blinked as that thought came together in her mind and suddenly the thought came to mind, "Friends?"

Beastboy and Raven looked back, followed by Cyborg, "What's up Star?" Cyborg asked.

"What is your intention with this garment that you have acquired for me?" Star asked softly, surely none of them would try to…

Beastboy and Cyborg grinned at each other, Raven simply smiled at the alien girl, "You heard us talking when we were looking for a dress right? It's for Robin."

Starfire looked at the dress again, "It does not look like it would fit him very will friend Raven." Cyborg burst out laughing at this, Beastboy managed to keep his composure, "It's for you to wear FOR Robin, Star." He giggled.

"But Robin has much more important things to focus his attention on than my clothing Friend Beastboy." She knew where it was going deep down, at times she simply acted simple, "B-besides, I would be far to nervous to-"

"Ahh ah ah!" Beastboy cut her off, "You think you are nervous, I was going after the queen of the Dark early on." Raven kicked him in the shin for that remark, but then spoke, "It's obvious that you feel something for him Starfire." Raven's tone was much less monotone now, and she talked much more as well.

Starfire's normally Orange-ish skin tone turned a deep red in her face, "I…um…" She turned away from her friends, "Well he…he's too…"

Raven put a hand on her shoulder, "It is bonds that make us strong, the closer the better." She said, looking at Beastboy for a moment, "C'mon, we'll knock him dead."

Starfire gasped, "I do not wish to KILL friend Robin!" This was not acting however, because though she had spent a decent amount of time on Earth, she was still missing a good deal of the sayings.

Cyborg was in tears with laugher as Raven tried to explain the saying to her friend; Beastboy was busy looking into the arcade.

---

"Miss? Can I get you anything else?" Kirie looked up from her coffee at the pretty blond waitress and shook her head, the lady nodded and walked off, leaving a bill behind.

Kirie was a young lady of 17 years, reasonably pretty, 5' 9" long brown hair with a pleasant disposition if you could get her to talk to you, but her lack of confidence was staggering, her life had taught her many things, and she had strong ideas.

But life had also taught her to keep her head down, and she'd be a lot less likely to get hurt, she trusted no one, not even herself.

Kirie sighed as she looked in her pockets for change for the coffee; she found it and put it on the table as she sipped the coffee so she wouldn't have to deal with it later.

She looked out the window of the coffee shop, feeling as if she was being watched, no one was out there, but the feeling just wouldn't go away.

I"Yes…You will do quite nicely dear…Master will be pleased."/I

-----

I know, I know, it's not much…yet, but it'll all hit me soon I'm sure, besides, I just want to show everyone I'm still alive for right now.

Review...or tell five friends that will, those are my terms or a cute Anime pet gets it


	3. Chapter 3

Life is Never Easy

A/N: Community of Fanfiction readers and writers, what the heck is wrong with you people? Is it too much to ask for you to type a couple words to show me that my work is appreciated? Is it too much to ask for you to write "Good Job" Or "Keep it up" Or "Well, I interested, please continue"?

Hey, if you DON'T Like it, I accept negative feedback as well, and anonymous, so you really don't have any excuse for ignoring my story if you read it, other than just not caring.

So give a hoot, review.

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three – Welcome back my friends…

-------------------------------------------------------

Robin opened his eyes, he'd fallen asleep apparently, he tried to get up from his side with his injured arm, regretting it instantly as a shockwave of pain ran through it. He grit his teeth and used his other arm to hoist himself up, doing so with ease.

He looked around the room, it was empty, just as it had been before he'd fallen out, he hadn't even known he was tired until he woke up, as he did he felt groggy.

He shook his head and stood up from the couch, walking to the elevator and taking it down to the control room's floor, he looked into the room at the city map, to see where the titans were.

To his dismay, none of their map beacons were showing.

"Titans, report!" He said into his communicator, a few seconds passed, "Titans! Report!" He shouted again.

"No response." He said to himself, "Damn it." He started back to the elevator, descending to the garage for his bike, if they didn't report, he had to go looking for them.

They were his team after all, and the bonds they shared were undeniable.

"Let them be okay…" He said before speeding off on his motorcycle

----------

"Damn! Who is this guy! He's Fast!" Cyborg said angrily, Chasing after a man in a black cloak who had grabbed a girl from a coffee shop.

"I dunno dude, but he's emitting some kinda jamming signal! Our stuff isn't working!" Beastboy said, running in Cheetah form, he'd been looking at his communicator when the man grabbed the girl.

"Strong jamming device…" Raven said, serious now, unlike back at the store, "To put out stuff out of commission."

Starfire was flying at the head of the group as they ran through the mall after the shadowy man, they could not attack him as they were still in the mall, too much chance of someone getting hit, or the girl he was kidnapping.

The man turned and jumped backwards, tossing what appeared to be a bomb at his pursuers, he took off running again as it opened, spraying an ominous green gas on the Titans as they came to it, Starfire made it through the smog by holding her breath, Raven Beastboy and Cyborg however were incapacitated.

"Sleeping gas…" Raven mumbled, falling from the air, landing on a now human Beastboy.

Starfire didn't know if they would be okay or not, but she couldn't spare the crook, she continued to fly after him

The man turned and fired twice with a beam gun, Starfire dodged one shot and took the other in the arm, she managed to stay in the air though, they were near the exit now, the man stopped and took aim on Starfire, who was coming straight at him, he fired and nailed her right between the eyes, knocking her from the air.

"Haha, Master will be pleased…" She heard him mumbled as he turned to leave, walking now.

However, his exit was blocked by a punch in the face from the uninjured hand of a young hero named Robin.

-------------

Feels like half a chapter doesn't it? Well that's what you get when you leave me to feel like writing only because I've watched Too many AMV's instead of showing me you like my work and want to see more of it.

Show me some love, and I'll get to the next part of the story, don't, and it could be awhile.


End file.
